Reprise
by lovemeforalways
Summary: Klaine, post-Prom. Kurt plans a surprise date with Blaine, where he brings back an old song, the song that began it all...


"Okay," Blaine said, a little less patiently than last time. "Kurt, this is really cute, and…exciting, but also a bit ridiculous."

Kurt grinned mischievously, keeping his hands firmly on Blaine's shoulders. "It'll be worth it in the end, I promise."

Blaine sighed, but kept his mouth shut. His eyes, on the other hand, were wide open, but to no avail. The blindfold Kurt had vehemently insisted on putting over Blaine's eyes was completely opaque, no holes of light around the sides. Blaine knew he couldn't try to adjust it while Kurt was with him.

Kurt quickly turned them both to the right, and Blaine flinched. Kurt laughed a bit. "Don't worry," he said. "I won't let you go."

In spite of himself, Blaine smiled.

Blaine hadn't exactly been expecting any of this when he'd arrived at the Hummels' earlier that evening. He'd been prepared for a night of watching old school Disney movies and cuddling on the basement couch with the door ajar, so that Burt could poke his head in every twenty minutes or so(he tried to be unobtrusive about it, but really, how many times can he walk by that door and 'just happen' to glance in in one night?). Kurt, however, had something up his designer sleeve. He'd whisked Blaine into Burt's car, blindfolded him, taking entirely too much pleasure in it, and driven somewhere. Blaine had gotten lost in the many turns Kurt made, not knowing Lima well enough to blindly navigate. Then he was led into a very quiet building with linoleum floors.

Kurt let go of Blaine's shoulders for a moment to open a door. "We're going down stairs," he told his boyfriend. Slowly, they made their way down the carpeted staircase, Blaine stumbling occasionally. They turned to the right, walked forward a few steps, and stopped.

"You're gonna sit down now," Kurt instructed.

Blaine lowered himself down compliantly, feeling for a chair. His hand met something soft and velvety. He moved his hand over to find hard, textured plastic. "Kurt…are we-"

"Just sit." Kurt instructed rather forcefully, his voice further away than it had been before. Blaine managed to get himself into the chair, which he now realized was a theater seat.

A few seconds later, Kurt spoke again. He was further still from the Warbler. "You can take off the blindfold now."

Blaine untied the piece of fabric and uncovered his eyes. He blinked a few times, but it was still rather dark in the room. Looking around, he confirmed that they were, in fact, in the McKinley High auditorium. Blaine was smack in the middle of the front row, and Kurt stood in the center of the stage. No spotlights were on, just the general stage lights, making the atmosphere muted, dim. Off to stage left, Brad sat at the piano. He nodded at Blaine when he looked over. Besides that, the stage was bare.

"What's this all about?" Blaine asked, grinning.

"Well," Kurt said, projecting his voice slightly. "It's been a while since we met. And not _too_ long that we've been dating…but it has been amazing." Kurt flushed slightly. Blaine smiled bigger.

"And I've just been thinking," Kurt continued, after taking a deep breath, "that there's something I need to do. Something I need to sing. We've sang plenty of songs together, but this one is, ah…well, I think it's a bit special. You'll see."

"Well, go on," Blaine urged him. "The suspense is killing me."

Kurt made a face. "And the peanut gallery has spoken." He cleared his throat then. "Okay, Brad. Hit it."

Even before the first chord was played, Blaine was struck at once by Kurt's brilliance. Up on that stage, even in the minimal lighting and lack of décor, he looked fabulous. His pale skin shone, his hair lay perfectly, and his slim shoulders were straight and squared, unafraid of anything. And that beautiful, confident, talented boy belonged wholly to Blaine. Just the thought filled him with an indescribable joy.

The music started then, just a few simple chords in a progression. It sounded familiar to Blaine, but he couldn't quite place it…he wracked his brain, but a second later, it was unnecessary.

Kurt opened his mouth and began to sing in his gorgeously high voice.

"_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on,_

_You think I'm funny, when I get the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down…_"

Blaine froze, shocked. His mouth was slightly open as he heard Kurt's voice glide flawlessly over the notes. It was the song, the very first song the Warblers ever sang to Kurt. Blaine could still remember the day vividly, when the new, jacketless boy came to Dalton and asked about the choir. How innocent and out of place he'd looked.

"_Before you met me, I was alright but_

_Things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life,_

_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine…"_

Blaine's jaw came up and his gape was replaced with a wide smile. He recalled the warmth of Kurt's hand in his then, all that time ago. How it had been the beginning of the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I will be young forever!_"

Kurt had arranged the song in a completely new way. Not the auto-tuned, showy original, nor the upbeat Warblers version…it was almost a ballad, slow and sweet, just the ringing piano chords and Kurt's smooth voice. As he came to the chorus, his voice dropped down in volume, so it became more personal, close-up and loving.

"_You make me feel like I'm_

_living a teenage dream,_

_The way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep,_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back._"

Looking up at that stage, at his boyfriend singing to him, Blaine could remember every second since they'd met. And once again, he felt the wave of emotion come over him, the ineffable feeling he'd gotten when Kurt sang Blackbird after Pavarotti's death.

"_My heart stops,_

_When you look at me._

_Just one touch,_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real,_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back._"

Kurt's voice was pure perfection, not distorted or interfered with by a microphone. Just him, the notes clear and sweet, soaring through the air and surrounding Blaine where he sat, quite literally on the edge of his seat.

"_We drove to Cali,_

_And got drunk on the beach._

_Got a motel and_

_Made a fort out of sheets._

_I finally found you, _

_My missing puzzle piece…_

_I'm complete._"

Blaine gazed up at his boyfriend on the stage, and saw the love he felt reflected in Kurt's face.

"_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I will be young forever…_"

As Kurt sang the second chorus, Blaine's whole mind, whole body, was only filled with Kurt. There was no spotlight on him, but Blaine's eyes never wandered; his voice was not extremely loud, but it blocked out everything in Blaine's head, holding all thoughts besides _Kurt_ at bay.

"…_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back._"

Kurt stepped forward then, breaking the stillness, and the piano chords became more insistent, speeding the song up and giving it an urgent feeling.

"_I'mma get you heart racing,_

_In my skin-tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight,_"

Kurt grinned as he continued to strut to the edge of the stage, his eyebrow cocked. Blaine's expression regressed to shock, his soft lips, pink even in the dimness, falling apart in an adorable 'O'.

"_Let you put your hands on me,_

_In my skin-tight jeans, _

_be your teenage dream tonight_."

Kurt reached the end of the stage, leaning towards Blaine slowly, before jerking back in a Legally Blonde-esque way and turning back, walking to center stage again. "_Oooooooh,_" he crooned.

"_You make me feel like I'm_

_living a teenage dream,_

_The way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep,_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back,_

_No!_"

Kurt smiled widely, and Blaine's heart stopped for a second. Could there be anyone more perfect?

"_My heart stops,_

_When you look at me,_

_Just one touch,_

_Now baby, I believe._

_This is real,_

_Let's run away and _

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back!_"

Kurt once again moved towards Blaine, picking up speed as he sang:

"_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight,_"

In a final, drastic move, Kurt slid to the end of the stage, spinning his legs so he sat on the edge. He crossed his legs and leaned forward, quieting his voice, making it almost raspy.

"_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream_

_Tonight._"

The piano played a final flourish, and then it was silent, save for Kurt and Blaine's strangely heavy breathing. Kurt was leaning forward, only about ten inches away from Blaine. Brad stood from the piano bench, smiled at the two boys, and then walked out, leaving them alone.

"That was incredible," Blaine said.

Kurt shrugged. "You thought of it first."

"Not really," Blaine replied, grinning. He stood up from the theater seat, and his legs were oddly shaky. "I wasn't the one who picked the song."

"Technicality," Kurt said, sliding off the stage. Blaine met him just then, so Kurt slipped into his arms. "You still sang it to me."

Blaine smiled. "You had some great timing, spying on us when you did."

"Well, of course I did." Kurt replied in a smug voice. "It was all part of the plan, you know. I had a whole six-step program designed to get you to kiss me."

Blaine laughed. "I'm impressed. It worked very well."

"I've always prided myself on accomplishing my goals."

Blaine shook his head, amused. Then he leaned forward and put his lips on Kurt's. The kiss deepened, and when Blaine pulled away a few minutes later Kurt was half-way on the stage, Blaine's shirt rumpled, both boys' faces flushed.

"_Let you put your hands on me…_" Kurt sang quietly, jokingly. They laughed. Kurt pushed himself all the way up onto the stage, and Blaine followed his lead. They laid down on the dark wood, and Kurt propped himself up on his elbow, his eyes focused on Blaine.

"We should get home," Blaine said.

The corner of Kurt's mouth twisted. "It's a Friday night," he said. "Curfew's not for another few hours…and we're alone on this half of campus."

Smiling ruefully, Blaine grabbed the front of Kurt's shirt and pulled him closer.

"Let's see about that 'dream; you promised me, then."


End file.
